And Fate Was On Our Side
by SoftieSoftMarshmallow
Summary: Fate. Unpredictable fate. Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa did not have any plans to 'fall in love', but fate had different plans. For this long ride, fate was definitely on their side.


**And Fate Was On Our Side**

 **Hi! It's me, Robyn, also known as SoftieSoftMarshmallow. I'm such ass for not updating That New Girl. ;) But here you go! Here's another fanfic, that I'll probably update faster than That New Girl. Mwuahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Me no own. Enough for ya?**

…..

It was a late autumn night. Wandering around the street with no purpose, I, 25 year old Usui Takumi, was bored. Staring out into the vast distance, my mind was lost. Lost because of my familiar companion, boredom.

Just what was there to do in Tokyo?

In England, grandfather and Gerard were probably celebrating not having me. I snorted at the thought, since it was most likely true.

My hands in my pocket, I continued roaming the streets, while looking at the places with no interest. It was quite cold outside, but no worries. I had my scarf and a light jacket on.

My idiot...dare I say it... _family members,_ banned me from England, and I was more than happy to comply, for they had been driving me crazy with the Walker Inc. business. I am not, and will not, become a Walker heir.

I wanted... _freedom_.

I cringed at calling them family members. Family members are supposed to help, and support each other through obstacles in life, but all they had done was the opposite.

Curse the Walkers.

Lost in my own depressing thoughts, I hadn't realized I was in front of...

Maid Latte...?

I shrugged the weirdness off. There was no such thing in England, but only regular cafés.

But hey! I'm all up for trying something new.

I pushed open the door, and stepped in quite eagerly, because even though I had a jacket and a scarf on, they were no match against the cold air.

The moment I stepped in, I was engulfed in the café's warm and cozy embrace. I just might get used to this type of environment...

I decided to take a table near the window. There was always something satisfying about staring off into the world.

I picked up the menu that was neatly stacked on the table with other menus, and quickly examined the food. Suddenly, I heard a girly giggle.

Oh no... I forgot, I was THE Usui Takumi. I groaned, putting down the menu, and covering my face in annoyance.

Girls... I always found them annoying. Only after you for either fame, money, or looks.

In England, I was always sought and chased after because of my good looks. Hmm… I guess it is somewhat fortunate, but that's not the point. It's annoying. Though I sound shallow and obnoxious, it's quite a pain not being able to enjoy a normal meal in a cafe without having girls stalk you...

Gradually over time, I've learned how to avoid and dodge them, and live in somewhat piece. I guess I let my guard down by being distracted with the café.

That's what I get for not being alert.

I sighed since I had a feeling I was going to have to deal with trouble. And it turns out I was right indeed. That's what I get for always being right.

A blonde girl approached me with a mischievous look in your eye.

Oh shit. Here comes trouble.

"Hi handsome. How are ya? I'm Sarah. You seem lonely. Up for fun?" The annoying blonde was now uninvitedly sitting across from me, but leaning forward and twirling her golden locks around.

Nice try, but that doesn't work on me.

"Excuse me. You are in my way. Please leave. You are unwanted here." I know I sound harsh, but she was irritating me.

She looked rejected and surprised. "Huh? What do you mean!? Can't you see I like you!?"

I rolled my eyes at her mistaking infatuation with love. The fuck? She doesn't even know me yet. "It is...nice enjoying your company, but I would rather have some alone time. Now, I appreciate your offer, but I will have to say no. Now I'll say this nicely one more time. Leave."

My patience was at it's limits...

The girl was persistent and was starting to get loud. "What-"

"Excuse me, you are causing a great deal of disturbance in this café. Please leave." The girl was interrupted. Not by me, but from a waitress. The disturbance part was true, since the whole café was watching.

The waitress had sleek raven hair and shiny golden eyes that was piercing into the blonde girl. She looked about a year younger then me.

The blonde huffed and walked away with her heels click clacking along the way. What a snob...

"I apologize for what happened, master. Are you alright?" The waitress' voice was filled with genuine concern. I assumed that customers were referred to as masters. She cringed when she said master, and I knew right away she did not like this job.

Even though I knew she didn't like the job, I could tell she was being genuine. I grew up in an environment where genuineness and concern did not exist, so I quickly learned the difference.

I merely nodded, though my gratitude was yearning to be expressed. I decided to go thank her outside when her shift would be over, which would not be long.

Another waitress in a maid costume approached me with a cheerful demeanor. "Hi! Sorry for the wait. I'm the manager, Satsuki! Would you like to order now?"

The manager, huh? Way too optimistic.

I gave a small smiled and nodded, "Why, yes. Let's see... Hmm... I'll take the caramel sundae Sunday special."

She politely bowed, and walked away with the order.

I stared out the window, with my cheek in the palm of my hand. I wanted to thank the golden eyed waitress as soon as possible. There was something about her... I don't know. Either way, it's amusing since it's obvious she doesn't want to be here. She also got rid of that annoying blonde bubble, which is the main reason why I want to thank her.

I checked the clock. It was getting really late.

Ah. My sundae was here. Satsuki came to my table with only my ordered sundae on her tray.

"Is that all, master?"

"Yes. That is enough. I appreciate the cooperative service."

"Kya! You're such a charmer! Anyway, enjoy the food. And anytime. We hope to see you again." With that, I was left alone with my caramel sundae.

…..

Finally, the shift for the waitress was probably over. I stood up from the table, while leaving the bills laid out for Satsuki.

I gained permission from her to exit through the back door, saying that I needed to speak with one of the workers.

I exited through, and was casually leaning against the wall while glancing at my watch. She should be here...now.

As if on cue, the door opened and out came the waitress dressed in her normal clothes. I haven't noticed before, but she was quite attractive. She was dressed pretty simple, with only jeans with boots, and a dark black jacket to cover her shirt.

"Umm, excuse me? The café is closed. Just what are you doing here?" She raised a suspicious eye brow, as if she felt like I was up to something. From genuineness to suspicion. Nice.

"No need to be suspicious, Miss. I'm Usui Takumi, and I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today with the girl, Miss…"

"And why should I expose my name to a stranger? For all I know, you could be a…perverted creep," she replied feistily. Uh huh, definitely different. She was a person with different personalities.

Damn, she was fierce. And perverted creep? I tried to cover up my coughing, but soon I couldn't hold it any longer, and I burst out laughing.

"H-Hey! What's so funny?! You…" She trailed off to emphasize her aggravation. Her face was tomato red, out of embarrassment and anger.

I continued laughing, unable to control myself. Soon it wore off since my sides were aching from all the laughing.

I quickly composed myself and grabbed her hand because if I hadn't, she would have stormed right away.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Your response was just amusing, that's all. Now may I have your name?"

Her golden eyes were full of skepticism. It looked like she was debating over whether she should tell me her name or not.

It took her an amount of time, but she mumbled, "Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Like I've previously stated, I'm Usui Takumi. Now, may I ask you a question?" I knew that asking this question was a death wish, but I also knew this feisty Misaki Ayuzawa's reaction would be amusing and entertaining, so I went for it.

"Uh…sure…"

"Fine lady, what is the color of your underwear?"

"WHAT?!"

And I ended up with a painful smack on my head.

"Ow… You hit quite hard for a girl your size," I said while rubbing the area of my head that she smacked, while eyeing her from head to toe to emphasize my point.

After I said that, she looked quite proud. "What can I say? I'm not your average girl."

"That is very clear to see," I mumbled.

I guess she heard, because she rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go," she said, quickly brushing past me. Before she could run off though, I quickly grabbed her hands, refraining her from getting away.

"Oi, let me go!" She protested and tried to get away from my iron grip.

"It's really late tonight. Let me walk you home." My velvety voice was filled with concern, since it was true. I loosened the grip on her hand once I made sure she wasn't going to go away.

I don't know why, but I was genuinely concerned for that Miss Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Oh really? I already revealed my name to you, a stranger, and now you want me to allow you to walk me home? That's like me giving you my address.

"Exactly. You've already revealed your name to me. So why not be friends? We're bound to meet again, anyway," I said matter of factly.

"You idiot…U-Usui… If anything happens, just know you won't walk out alive," she threatened murderously.

I did a mental cheer dance because that meant I could walk her home. You see, I have quickly figured out she was very…entertaining. And entertainment was exactly what I was looking for at the moment.

"Follow me, you ass."

"Yes, ma'am!"

...

"Now, you can leave. I'm in front of my house, thank you very much."

She lived…here?! Oh, the irony…

"Misaki, you know how I said that we were bound to meet again?"

"Yes. Oh, and that's not true."

"Actually, it is very true. It is true because I live right next to you."

If she had been drinking a beverage, it would have ended up on my face.

"You've got to be kidding! You're the new neighbor?!" Her face was filled with shock as she digested the new information. Funny how I've just met her working at a Maid Café, and have now discovered that she lived right next to me.

Oh, this was going to be fun...

…..

 **There! Was it good? I wanna work on making my chapters more interesting. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, and hope you enjoyed!**

 **Robyn, out!**


End file.
